<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>push and pull like a magnet do by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340783">push and pull like a magnet do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael eats Sonny's ass in a bathroom stall at his sister's wedding reception. Seriously, it's just 2k of rimming and blowjobs, folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marriage Barisi Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>push and pull like a magnet do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I want to write something to fill the "reception" square on my bingo card, but I also want to write a rimming scene.<br/>Also me: just put 'em in tuxedos and call it a day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny is slammed chest first against the stall door and he barely has time to fumble the flimsy lock into place before Rafael’s body is pressed against his, his boyfriend’s cock hard and pressing against his ass.</p>
<p>“You feel what you do to me, <em>cariño</em>?” Rafael huffs into Sonny’s ear, tilting his hips to grind his length against Sonny harder.</p>
<p>Sonny nods, his breath coming out in rough gasps already. He’s got his hands pressed flat against the door and Rafael’s hands wind around to his front, sliding under his cummerbund to his zipper. He unzips Sonny’s slacks and tugs them halfway down his thighs. He groans at the sight of the jockstrap that had been hidden beneath.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, no wonder I haven’t been able to stop staring at your ass all night,” Rafael says. “Only you would wear a fucking jockstrap under a tuxedo.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna worry about the lines in the pictures.” Sonny explains breathlessly.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you’ve already taken the pictures,” Rafael replies, “because when I’m done with you these pants aren’t going to be fit to be seen in public.”</p>
<p>Sonny’s hips jerk at the dark promise in his words. Rafael pulls his jacket off and folds it before kneeling down on it behind Sonny.</p>
<p>He can’t shift his legs very far apart with his slacks in the middle of his thighs, but they’re wide enough that Rafael can slide a hand up between them, his fingers coming to tickle lightly on the hair of his inner thighs and the underside of his balls. Sonny strains to widen his legs further, and he whimpers when he can’t. Rafael swats him just once, gently, where the curve of his ass meets his thigh.</p>
<p>“You need to stay quiet, <em>cariño</em>.” He admonishes Sonny. “We don’t want one of your cousins walking by and thinking someone’s in distress.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I <em>am</em> in distress,” Sonny groans. “Rafi, please.”</p>
<p>Rafael soothes the skin he’d swatted with a kiss and lave of his tongue. “Please what, Sonny?”</p>
<p>“Please touch me.” He begs.</p>
<p>“I am touching you.” He slides a hand back up between Sonny’s thighs, the other one cupping one of Sonny’s asscheeks.</p>
<p>“Your mouth, Rafi, please, I want your mouth.”</p>
<p>He can hear Rafael shifting on the floor behind him, and then both hands are on his ass, gently spreading his cheeks. He groans again, pushing his hips back.</p>
<p>The first touch of warm wet tongue is always a shock, and his cock jumps, precome wetting the front of his jockstrap. Rafael drops kisses across Sonny’s ass, sucking gently to raise small darkened bruises. He soothes the bites with his tongue and works his way slowly over every inch of skin until his mouth is on Sonny’s hole, his tongue a slow caress across the furl of muscle.</p>
<p>Sonny’s hips twitch and his thighs shake as he presses himself against the door like it is all that is keeping him on his feet. Rafael licks and sucks at his rim with no caution for the filthy wet sounds he is making or the mess dripping onto the floor below them. Saliva is dripping down his chin and down Sonny’s ass and every lick adds to the mess and noise. Sonny is thrusting against the door, desperate for some friction against his cock and unable to get any. He pushes back and Rafael responds by pressing further in, the tip of his tongue slipping into Sonny’s ass and his nose pushed in between Sonny’s cheeks. It’s perfect and it’s not enough, and Sonny’s voice breaks as he starts begging.</p>
<p>“Rafi please, more, I need more, baby, please.” His hands are sliding against the door and he can’t get to his cock, still trapped in his jockstrap, the front of which is now one large damp spot. Rafael reaches a hand under Sonny, pulling the fabric down under his balls, his cock curving up away from his body. It’s dripping with precum and Rafael uses it to slick his way up and down Sonny’s shaft, his hand in a loose grip.</p>
<p>He tightens his grip just under the head right as he sucks hard at Sonny’s hole and the shock of pressure tips Sonny over the edge before he has a chance to warn Rafael. His hips buck hard against the older man’s face as he comes, spurting all over the stall door and onto the floor in front of him. He can’t tell, but he’s almost certain there is some on his pants as well.</p>
<p>He slumps forward against the door, Rafael’s tongue sliding out of his ass with a final kiss against his now-swollen and sensitive rim.</p>
<p>He can hear fabric rustling behind him as his boyfriend shoves his own pants down just far enough that he can wrap a hand around himself. His other hand returns to Sonny’s ass, spreading him so he can see Sonny’s loosened hole. Sonny turns his head to watch as Rafael’s cock is a blur of motion between his fingers and it doesn’t take long before he spills into his hand with a long low groan.</p>
<p>Rafael cleans himself off with toilet paper and stands up, shaking his jacket out before sliding it back on. He looks down at Sonny’s damp jock and wrinkled pants, and pushes the pants down to the floor, encouraging Sonny to step out of them so he can remove the jockstrap. Once it’s off, Sonny pulls his pants back up, trying to shake out the wrinkles as best he can, adjusting the cummerbund so it doesn’t look like it’s just spent a significant amount of time rucked up on his waist. Rafael folds the jockstrap neatly and slides it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Reaching around Sonny to unlock the stall door, he steps into the main area of the washroom, washing his hands and checking his hair in the mirror. He watches Sonny’s reflection, smirking at the slight hitch in his step and enjoying the way the fabric of his pants sways slightly with the movement of his soft cock.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m about to walk back into my sister’s reception freeballin’” Sonny gripes as he stands at the next sink, still trying to press out the wrinkles in his suit.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I had to sit behind you for an almost hour-long ceremony without you warning me that you were going to be wearing a jock and indecently tight trousers.” Rafael shrugs in response.</p>
<p>Sonny grins. “I thought that would be a nice incentive for you to stay in your seat through the whole service.”</p>
<p>Rafael laughs. “Well played, counsellor. Come on, I want to get back in there before they start the dancing. I wore my comfortable dress shoes and everything.”</p>
<p>Sonny looks down at his crotch and back up at Rafael. “No, no no, I can’t dance like this, are you kidding? <em>My mother is out there</em>!”</p>
<p>Rafael smirks at him. “You’re a groomsman, Sonny. You have to participate in all the trappings.”</p>
<p>Sonny reaches down to try and rearrange himself, but it’s still obvious to anyone looking that there is nothing beneath Sonny’s dress pants beyond skin.</p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this way too much.” He says to Rafael as they leave the washroom.</p>
<p>“Yes, probably.” Rafael agrees. “But if it helps, I haven’t been wearing anything under my suit this entire time.”</p>
<p>Sonny pulls up short before they can re-enter the banquet hall. “What the shit Rafi, no that doesn’t help!”</p>
<p>Rafael shrugs, stepping around him to walk back into the hall. He tosses a sly look behind him and Sonny’s eyes drop from Rafael’s face to his ass, following the curve of it as they walk back to their table. As they sit, he crosses his legs, trying to prevent any added bloodflow being sent from his traitorous brain to his twitching cock. Rafael ignores him, chatting amiably with the other groomsmen and groomsmen’s partners at the table.</p>
<p>Sonny manages to cool himself down enough to actually enjoy a dance with his sister and then another with his mother. He goes to collect Rafael for a slow dance and spots him near the entrance, where he’s returning from another trip to the bathroom. He wraps his arms around Rafael as he leads him onto the dance floor. They sway together, and Sonny’s hand crawls beneath Rafael’s jacket to rest just above his waistband. He can feel something beneath the line of Rafael’s suit and he lets his hand fall, careful to keep it hidden beneath the jacket. There is a distinctly slanted line of elastic framing the side of Rafael’s ass and Sonny inhales sharp and fast as he realizes what he’s feeling.</p>
<p>“Are you, did you…” He sputters. He reaches into Rafael’s inner jacket pocket and finds it empty. “You’re wearing it.” He says it, it’s not a question.</p>
<p>“I’m wearing it,” Rafael confirms.</p>
<p>Sonny tightens his grip on Rafael’s waist and then relaxes it. He moves his hand to Rafael’s wrist, all but dragging him off the dance floor. He shouts a hasty goodbye to Gina and his parents, claiming a work emergency, and all but runs out of the room, Rafael by his side.</p>
<p>They make it as far as the parking lot, Sonny throwing open the back door of his rental and shoving Rafael onto his back on the bench seat. He’s parked at the far end of the lot, away from the floodlights, and he really hopes no curious security guard chooses now to do their rounds because he’s on his knees in the gravel next to an open car door.</p>
<p>“Lemme see,” he says, shoving wildly at Rafael’s pants. “Fuck, get these off, I wanna see it.”</p>
<p>Rafael shimmies his pants down to his knees and leans back on his elbows. Sonny had chosen a purple jock to match the colour scheme of the groomsmen’s outfits and the deep eggplant colour against Rafael’s burnished gold skin lights a flame in him. He can still see the damp spot he’d left on it an hour ago and it’s growing steadily as Rafael’s cock is leaking under his gaze.</p>
<p>He leans forward to mouth at the fabric, sucking the head of Rafael’s cock through the cotton. He feels like he could stay there forever, basking in the salt taste and smell of their shared arousal, but he knows that Rafael’s stamina is strong when he’s got a second wind and he doesn’t actually want to be on his knees in a parking lot for the next half hour.</p>
<p>He tugs Rafael’s pants back up, not bothering to button them. He gets into the driver’s seat and looks up to the rearview mirror to see if Raf will be joining him up front. Raf’s got one hand in his pants, gripping his erection, stroking it slowly.</p>
<p>Sonny groans. “Come on, that ain’t fair.”</p>
<p>Raf smirks back at him and shoves his waistband down, drawing his cock out. “The sooner you drive, the sooner we’re back at the hotel and your mouth is on it, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>It takes every ounce of inner strength for Sonny to pay attention to the road, to obey every stop sign, to keep his foot light on the gas and not gun past the speed limit. His eyes keep sliding up to the rearview mirror where he sees Rafael with his head thrown back, his arm moving at a steady pace as he keeps himself on the edge.</p>
<p>Getting out of the car and up to their hotel room is a vague blur and Sonny is only barely aware of the motions he goes through to get from one to the other. As soon as the door is latched behind them, he is on his knees again, face buried in his boyfriend’s stomach. Two sets of hands frantically tug at clothing, pulling Rafael’s shirt off, shoving his pants down, the jockstrap tugged to the side so violently one of the elastic straps snaps and hangs loose.</p>
<p>Rafael’s cock is hard, thick, and dripping, a deep red flush that Sonny aches to have burning the inside of his mouth. He licks his lips and leans in, his mouth tight around Rafael, taking him deep until Sonny’s nose is nestled in the tight curled hair below Raf’s belly. He sits there, breathing through his nose for a moment before pulling back almost all the way off. He sets a steady rhythm, all the way down and back up, Raf’s cock curving down into his throat with every bob of his head. He flicks his tongue around it, lapping at the precome and sucking the tip of his cock every time it comes back up to his lips.</p>
<p>Rafael’s orgasm hits with no warning, he shouts and pulls his cock all the way out of Sonny’s mouth, cock jerking as it sprays across Sonny’s lips and cheeks. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, tongue darting out to lick at the come.</p>
<p>Rafael kneels too, pushing Sonny onto his back on the floor. He barely gets Sonny’s zipper open before his hot mouth is on Sonny and Sonny is coming, hips jerking hard, shooting straight down Rafael’s throat.</p>
<p>They lie on the floor together in a crumpled heap, sticky and sated and breathless.</p>
<p>“I need you to promise me something.” Rafael murmurs, lips against Sonny’s ribs.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I need you to replace all your boxers with jockstraps.”</p>
<p>Sonny laughs. “I’m not goin’ to court with a jock on under my suit.”</p>
<p>Rafael looks up at him, eyes glinting with humour.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not, that’s one way to get the jury to pay attention.”</p>
<p>Sonny rolls his eyes. “I’d be more worried about making sure the judge isn’t losing focus.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I never lose focus when you’re in my courtroom.”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Sonny leans down and kisses the tip of Rafael’s nose. ”How many pauses did the steno have to type into the transcripts during the Mullins case?”</p>
<p>“Those were extenuating circumstances; you were wearing my favourite tie.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, your honour.” Sonny teases him.</p>
<p>“Mm, don’t make me hold you in contempt.” Rafael murmurs.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I just sucked all your energy out through your dick, I don’t think you’d be able to hold me in anything.”</p>
<p>Rafael shifts, swinging a leg over Sonny to straddle him. He leans down to kiss Sonny gently, and then nips his lip as he pulls away.</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” He asks, pressing his hips down against Sonny’s. They’re both soft, but Sonny can see Rafael’s thickening up again, and can feel his own cock trying to stir in interest.</p>
<p>He drops his head back on the floor with a moan.</p>
<p>“I wanna say yes, but I don’t think I got any more in me, Rafi.” He confesses.</p>
<p>Rafael swings himself off Sonny’s lap and stands, reaching down to pull Sonny up with him.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>They take up a mere section of the king-sized bed, Rafael tucked tight against Sonny’s back, their legs tangled together and hands entwined, resting against Sonny’s chest.</p>
<p>“You were beautiful today.” Rafael says, his lips warm against the nape of Sonny’s neck.</p>
<p>Sonny wriggles closer, his ass pressed against Rafael’s front.</p>
<p>“Thn’ks.” He slurs, already close to asleep.</p>
<p>Rafael drops one last kiss on Sonny’s neck and closes his eyes, not far behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>